End of the World, Huh?
by MidnightStarsXx
Summary: She can't run from the subject of their relationship forever. For now, it's okay though. FAX. Prompt from Tumblr user the-train-ride-in.


**NOTE:** I'm sorry, I didn't really read Nevermore! I stopped reading after Fang (Because The Mortal Instrument caught my attention) so I did as best as I could by reading plot summaries and reviews on amazon and stuff.

**Plot: **Max and Fang. Post-Nevermore.

* * *

It was the time of Maximum Ride alright.

But instead of ass kicking and being badass, it was more like, "Max, how are we going to get food?" or "Max, where are we going to sleep?" and "Max, my clothes are falling apart!" and even "Max, Dylan's sulking in the corner and not doing anything again!"

Okay, so the last part wasn't actually something that Max was asked.

The world was flooded, so the survivors fled to mountain tops. Apparently, with the whole sky exploding and the water giving the world a huge bath, the snowy mountain tops were fairly warm. No snow, just dry, sometimes cold, rocks which worked for everyone. Angel eventually figured a way to get the survivors out of the cave without them drowning. Those who could fly transported those without wings to the nearest mountain top and there everyone began to find shelter and set up whatever they need.

Food was a little harder.

Not many plants survived after a while, being drowned with too much water. So the Flock, who miraculously all gained gills, took it upon themselves to go diving into that cold water every morning, noon and night to go fishing.

Sometimes, they brought back fish, sometimes a turtle, sometimes even a damn whale (that kept them fed for a long time) and kelp was greatly appreciated by those who didn't like to eat meat (they had a harder time not starving but managed somehow.)

The only humans who survived were Dr. Martinez, Ella and — surprisingly — Jeb. Since they were humans and physically weaker, slower and more needy than the rest of the Flock and mutants, they were the ones who were given a harder time by bitter, hateful and distrustful mutants. Unfortunately, they had to distance themselves from the rest for a long time before Max managed to convince the mutants that they won't do anything against them. "or else!" Max threatened, glaring daggers at Jeb.

Okay, so Dylan-problem.

He was not happy that Max and Fang are a together and he was especially gloomy or hissy when Max and Fang decide to go flying alone together in the afternoon. Dylan hadn't had any temper tantrums like the one he had before the Apocalypse, which Max is grateful for.

It was the end of the world, people were trying to survive, create a new society and maybe even repopulate the earth (but that won't happen for a few more years) so Max's goal is to be happy with Fang, protect everyone and keep them alive and try to find a way to cheer up Dylan and, hopefully, have him get over the whole "love triangle".

One day, she found exactly what she needed.

There was a mutant girl who was a part of their merry band of survivors. Her name was Riley and she was 95% human and 5% feline. Tail, ears, whiskers, cat eyes and everything. Other than that, she was a pretty girl, probably around fourteen or fifteen with short dark hair and pale skin. She was one of the shy and silent mutants of the group.

Max also noticed that she had a thing for Dylan.

A few weeks later along with a lot of manipulating and scheming on Max's part, Dylan finally began to show interest in Riley too and continuously commented that he thought it was cute when Riley blushed, which caused her to blush even more and teeter on the verge of fainting.

That was one less thing to worry about.

Max was standing at the top of their mountain, watching as the sun began to set over the horizon. Everything was going relatively well despite the fact that no everyone was happy in their situation. They were alive and slowly, the surely, making a new life for themselves.

Max shook off her jacket and let her wings expand to her sides, stretching and quivering a bit from the muscle strain. She hadn't been flying lately since she was in charge of keeping everything in line on land while Fang and Iggy were in charge of flying as far out as they could, in search of other possible survivors or new food resources. Fish was starting to get old really quickly.

The curly haired blonde was brought out of her thoughts when something brushed against her left wing. Turning around she smiled at the sight of Fang with his own dark wings stretched out behind him. Silently, she held out her hand to him and he took it in his own. He pulled her close and kissed her chastely on the lip before pecking her forehead.

"You weren't waiting long, were you?" Fang asked.

Max shook her head. "No, I was only up here a minute or so." She wrapped her arms around Fang as a gust of wind blew past.

Max heard the sound of sputtering and looked up. Fang was making a bitter face. "You're hair got in my mouth." Max laughed, pulling away from him and rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of hair," she started. "yours is getting longer again!"

Fang ran a hand through his hair, raising an eyebrow when he realized what his girlfriend was saying was true. His hair was extremely long for a majority of his childhood before it was cut much shorted when they got makeovers in New York. It had been such a long time since then that he never noticed that it was slowly growing out again. Instead of the around his ears, his hair now reached a little below the nape of his neck. "I guess it is," he mused. "No scissors around here, though, so I don't think I'll be cutting it anytime soon."

"I can't wait to see you with long hair again," Max grinned. "I can braid it again like I did last time."

Fang groaned. "No! You and Angel put bows in it that time!"

"You have to admit, that was funny though!"

"For you, maybe!" Fang sighed before smiling softly at Max. "Those were the good old days, huh?"

Max sat down on the stone floor with Fang following suit, wrapping his arm around her neck and intertwining their hands together over her shoulder. "Yeah," Max agreed, staring off into the sky, memories flooding her mind. "Remember when Angel took her first steps?"

"Or when Nudge wore her first real dress?"

"How about when Iggy made his first bomb?"

"And we first figured out what, exactly, Gazzy's name meant?" The couple laughed at the memories. A few minutes later, Max sensed that Fang wanted to ask something else, something more intimate to their relationship and Max jumped to her feet, unfolding her wings as she did.

Fang leaned back on his hands, narrowly avoiding being hit by Max's wings and sighed. This was the _fourth_ time already, dammit.

As much as Max honestly felt for Fang, she was still only sixteen years old. Sure, she had to grow up fast because of her being leader practically since childhood, but anything about feelings and romantic words and intimate emotions was foreign to Max and made her feel a bit uncomfortable. She wasn't ready to voice anything and take the next step into her relationship with Fang.

Plus, _she was only sixteen years old_.

Fang knew this about Max. He knew it very well in fact and he could definitely live without anything intimate between them but he still wanted to talk about everything since Dylan walked into their lives. It wasn't too long ago that the two of them were kissing and Dylan was making tree houses for her and taking her to candle lit dinners and make Max feel special. What girl didn't like to feel special? Fang was worried simply because he didn't want to lose her again to some guy who somehow found a way to be romantic and a boyfriend to her while Fang tried, failed and ran off. Basically, Fang just wanted to talk, but Max was too damn stubborn as always.

"Come on, Fang!" Max grinned at him, trying hard to avoid whatever it was Fang was going to say. "Let's go fly before the sun is gone."

Fang rolled his eyes and sighed again before jumping up to his feet. He'll just try again tomorrow. She's going to have to face this conversation sooner or later; she can't run from the subject of their relationship forever.

Without another word, Max and Fang jumped off the mountain. Both of them fell rapidly towards the water below them, enjoying the feeling of cutting through the air before flapping their wings open and jerking up.

They climbed altitude before they began to race each other from tree to tree, mountain to mountain. They laughed and chased and sometimes they would be throw loose branches at each other for the hell of it. Target practice, they called it. They held their own little contests with each other, competing to see who could do the best tricks in the air. It always came out a tie anyways.

By the time they tired out, the sky had been dark for a while and the stars twinkled in the sky. The temperature was dropping and Max was starting to shiver so they decided to head back for the night.

Once the two made it back to their mountain, they were silent.

Their sensitive hearing could pick up the sounds of snoring and breathing in the large cave below that they call home. The couple had been out longer than they thought.

Max turned to Fang and smiled at him. "You going to come down?" she looked up at the moon. "It looks like it's probably around ten. You need rest for tomorrow." The Flock planned to dive underwater a few hundred miles away from the mountain in hope of finding some kind of tools to break through the rock of the mountain cave. The group decided they wanted rooms and the idea was to create rooms and hallways within the mountain. Almost like an ant farm.

Fang shook his head. "I'm going to stay up for a bit longer. I'll be down soon." Fang had been having insomnia lately, preventing him from getting the rest he wanted but he wasn't about to tell Max. She already had a lot of her shoulders. No need to give her something else to worry about.

Max nodded her head and turned around, slowly making her way back down the side of the mountain.

Fang watched her for a second before sitting down on a rock and staring up at the sky. He was in complete silence for a while before he was surprised to hear the sound of running footsteps. He turned around just in time to catch Max around the waist as she pressed her lips against his.

His eyes widened before he relaxed, closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, enjoying every moment of smelling, tasting and feeling Max.

She pulled away too soon for Fang's liking and smiled at him, an adorable blush dusting her cheeks lightly, something Fang wouldn't have been able to see under the moonlight if it wouldn't have been for his raptor vision.

Max pecked his lips again and ran one hand through his dark hair. "Goodnight, Fang."

"Goodnight." Fang replied, his voice just above a whisper. With that, Max grabbed her jacket from off the ground where she had dropped it during the afternoon and jumped off the side of the mountain, wings outstretched behind her.

Fang hummed, content with the kiss. "Goodnight, Max." he repeated.

* * *

**Review, please! **

**Follow me on Tumblr. miss - .com **


End file.
